


Tamaki's Family

by Slytherwitch



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Host Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Assuming makes an ass out of you and me, but the only true asshole is Tamaki's Grandmother.
Kudos: 8





	Tamaki's Family

Nobody asks Tamaki Suoh about their family because they think they know the answer.

The Suoh family, while small, is influential. It's a Matriarch with an Heir and a Tertiary. Tamaki Suoh is the Tertiary, but it’s only a title given through him via blood. It’s something he was granted for no reason other than being born into it. He may be related to them, but they are no family.

His true family—the people he’s chosen to be his family— is his believed Host Club. He’s the Patriarch whilst Kyoya is the Matriarch. Haruhi—his precious daughter—is the Heir. Hikaru and Kaoru are his other children. Even Mori and Honey play a role as neighbors. They’re his family and deep down, he knows that it’s fabricated. Though, it’s all he requires.

If you were to actually ask him about his family, you’d get an answer nobody was truly expecting.


End file.
